


The Definition of Family

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Jemma and Alya make sure Daisy knows she's coming for Christmas.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Snow glistens in the moonlight (Advent Calendar 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Definition of Family

On the fifth rendition of ‘Is Auntie Daisy coming for Christmas?’, Jemma finally managed to reach her sister. Daisy had been, if possible, the busiest out of them all. She had been fixing relations with the other Inhumans, sorting out the Sokovia Accords, and hosting meetings with Fury to discuss his latest “Very classified, sorry Jems, I wish I could tell you, honestly!” project, as well as introducing Daniel Sousa to the 21st Century. All in all, she had been nearly impossible to reach, and Jemma was genuinely surprised when Daisy answered the phone.

“Hi Jemma! Was I expecting you to call?”

Jemma realised, cringing slightly at her own forgetfulness, that it was probably the middle of the night where Daisy was.

“Sorry, no. I can call back another time if you like?”

“No, no!” there was a bit of rustling, some murmurs and a soft laugh from Daisy, “Right, um, no. This is fine. Daniel and I were just about to go to bed, but I don’t mind chatting to you for a bit.”

Jemma raised an eyebrow, wishing Daisy could see the knowing expression she was wearing right now.

“Together? Last time I checked, you two were ‘just friends’.”

There was a long pause.

“Sooo, Jem, Jemma, wonderful human person, best friend, Sister. What did you call about?”

“Are you coming for Christmas?” Jemma blurted out, wincing at her bluntness.

She could hear Daisy’s breath stutter over the phone, the way she went from buzzing with cheerful excitement, to still and quiet.

“Sorry, that was… um. What I mean is, we’d really like you to come here for Christmas. Daniel and Kora too if they want.”

“You want me to come for Christmas? I-I kind of figured you’d just want to do a family thing this year.”

Jemma noticed Alya watching from the door, and she waved her over, letting Alya clamber onto her lap. At Alya’s inquisitive frown, Jemma mouthed ‘Auntie Daisy’, smiling at the delighted expression that appeared on her face.

“Who on Earth gave you the impression that you’re _not_ family, Daisy?” Jemma asked, exasperation leaking into her tone. She sighed as Daisy began to stutter out some excuse and passed the phone to Alya.

“Auntie Daisy!!” Alya screeched into the phone. Jemma winced, manoeuvring Alya’s hand so she wasn’t holding the device quite so close to her mouth.

“Hi Auntie Daisy! Are you coming for Christmas?” Mama and Papa said you might.”

There was a mumbled response, but Jemma couldn’t help but smirk. She knew full well that Daisy had a massive soft spot for Alya, and, more than any of the rest of them, found it impossible to say no once the little girl asked her something. After a moment, Alya brightened, passing the phone back over.

“Mama, Auntie Daisy wants to talk to you again,” She chirruped, hopping off Jemma’s lap and running out of the room. Jemma opened her mouth to tell Alya not to run, but she had already vanished.

“That was sneaky, Jem.” A disgruntled Daisy muttered in her ear. Jemma grinned.

“So you’ll be coming then?”

“Christmas Eve at the latest. I’ll let you know when we’re on our way.”

Jemma sat up.

“Daisy, no. I need more time to prepare than that. At least give me the da-” The phone beeped to let Jemma know that Daisy had hung up, and she groaned. Daisy could be hard work sometimes. She loved her though. She loved her wonderful chaotic family. Jemma couldn’t wait to see Daisy again.


End file.
